Deadly Satisfaction
by Nova.Gem
Summary: Slight AU After being ravished in such a way, it sparked something in Kagome. She cannot get enough of his dominance. Is it almost to the point where it's addicting? ***DISCONTINUED***
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime InuYasha or any of its characters.

WARNINGS: Slight AU,violence, sexual situations, and language. If you feel like you can't handle any of these, please, do not read beyond the line. _**No**_ flames will be tolerated, they will be disregarded.

Feel free to read and review if you do like this.

* * *

**_Deadly Satisfaction_**

Part One

Kagome was careful to tread along silently along the grassy space. A few days were spent on her coming and going and still no sign of InuYasha. He had not said a word to her in quite a while but he always had his eyes on her.

She would not dare to step another foot towards him while she saw him from the distance one day. He was sitting on top of a large bolder next to a cliff, looking at something intently, then he set his sights on her, having that same intent look in his amber eyes. There was a vibe that was there that made Kagome cautious. She let him have his space. He was offended by that. He didn't mean anything at all…except…his desire for her. His urges were forced to be subsided.

Until one night…

After school, she visited to the feudal era to see if InuYasha was feeling any better. She knew something was weighing on his mind heavily. It was nightfall, and still no sign of him. She was starting to become worried.

She rested underneath a tree not too far. It looked like she had to sleep over for the night. After an hour in of sleeping, she heard a ruffling noise within the bushes. Her eyes opened to look over but there was no one there. Shrugging it off, she tried to fall back asleep. A cool breeze made her shiver. The feeling was so lonely.

"Kagome…" a familiar voice whispered. She shot up, "HUH!?" Then a shadow covered her, she looked up above to see InuYasha standing before her.

"Oh…it's you…what's going on?" she yawned. His hand gripped her shoulder quite firmly. He was starting to scare her.

"InuYasha…please…let me go--" she gasped when she saw his eyes glow red through the night. The wind howled eerily. She too scared to say anything, even to say her command to gain control over him. She froze completely. His ears twitched when he heard the sound of whimpering, it all came from her. He caught his prey.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm sorry that this update took so long to post and I promise to make some improvements in future chapters. It was kind of difficult to make this chapter because of writers block. Enjoy._

* * *

_**Part Two**_

A small burning sensation trickled down her throat when she swallowed hard. Her stomach churned feeling an approaching nausea. She was rather in a compromising position on her back.

The iron grip on her shoulders began to bruise her.

"Please…let me go…"

His nose twitched.

What is this?

He can smell it. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

A golden fiery gaze pierced through hers. Effortlessly, he scooped her up in his arms and gave her a predatory growl. His animal instincts told him to seek and ravish. He would do just that.

"Kagome…you don't know what you do to me. Your scent…your eyes…your hair…" He combed her fingers through her silky raven hair. The way he grazed his claws across her skin ignited a hidden flame of passion in her but she was too speechless to admit it.

"Stop…please. You're scaring me…" she begged. The weight of his body almost knocked the wind out of her. Her soft nipples peaked through her shirt. "Stop…" she whimpered. Did she really want him to stop? Or was she really playing a part of some helpless fawn just to turn him on even more. It turned her on, she knows that much.

"DAMN IT KAGOME! I WANT YOU!" his fangs hung from his lips. The saliva that slipped from the surface of his enlarged enamels dripped onto her skin. The thickness of it just slid down the side of her neck and into her mouth. The mere potency of him was too irresistible to ignore.

Inuyasha tried pick up her seemingly weightless body but shockingly she managed to push him away from her and run. With a stumble and a fall, she continued to escape. She could have easily saved herself with one word that would easily subdue him. It did not take much to catch up with her. His speed obviously outdid hers.

"So…" he gripped a handful of her hair, "you really want to make this hard for me, don't you?" Kagome felt her scalp being pulled as well. She was speechless.

"Inuyasha, please. Let me go…"

He only pushed her down on the ground again.

"If I cannot have you…nobody will. You are mine…DO YOU HEAR ME!" he yanked her shirt up and grazed his claw across her smooth flat abdomen. As he did, little sore red lines raised on her skin where he scratched. They would become small abrasions later on.

Small beads of sweat began to glide down her skin. She whimpered and panted before silenced followed.

He picked her up into his arms and held her there firmly. His mouth latched onto her soft pink nipple and sucked roughly. He gave the other breast the same treatment. As he pulled his mouth away from her, her areolas were a bit puffy and red.

Again, she tried to push him away from her. She did not use all of her strength though. It's as if she wanted to be the helpless one. He clawed down her green skirt and ripped the material away from her in one swipe. The only thing that was left on her was the white panties and they even disappeared as quick. The arousing scent that came from her almost overwhelmed him.

His animalistic instinct completely took over. He ripped off his outfit by tearing it off of his shoulders until the fabric fell to his waist. The rest of the outfit slipped off of him with ease as he crawled over her body. She can feel his weight and his arousal pressing against her groin.

Came crashing down on her lips were his forcing her with a sloppy kiss. A trail of thick saliva dripped from their lips when he pulled himself back to breathe. The scent became stronger by the second. The hanyou kissed all the way down her body all in a rush to get to her most private place…her most intimate place.

"INUYASHA!!" she gasped. His head was buried between her warm thighs. Moisture tricked down her soft folds. The teasing appendage of his tongue swept over her hardening clit once. He received an impatient moan from her. He can feel her squirming.

"Stop fucking testing me!" he began to rise up a bit to pin her arms down. Kagome's eyes widened at his sudden outburst.

"What's gotten into you?" her voice creaked.

He spoke in broken growls that turned into heavy pants; he then bit her left shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

She screamed, "Stop!"

Her words did not seem to reach him, he was blinded by lust and he was beginning to act like a savage. This was scaring her more than before. She hoped that someone would help her but there was no one even near their area. His hardening shaft throbbed and leaked clear fluid.

"Just make this easy on yourself and stay still." he grunted.

Kagome turned her head away and clenched her eyes shut. Did she want this or not? All she knew that it would happen whether she liked it or not. She just wanted it to be over. The blood that was flowing down her shoulders dried quickly. Her arm hurt as well as her breasts.

His fingers slid down to her warmth and made an attempt to make her wet in which he found success. This made his ego inflate.

"You know…you want this. I do…"

"This is too sudd--"

"SILENCE!" he demanded. Kagome felt a hot lump moving down her throat when she swallowed.

"Inuyasha…let me go right now…" she began to say, but then she gasped when she felt something filling her inner walls. It was HUGE. There was an uncomfortable stretch of pain every time he moved within her.

"That hurts…" she whimpered. Some blood was on his shaft when he pulled himself out some.

She struggled against this whole thing. To steady herself, she placed her hands on his shoulders. With a huff from him, he pushed further than he did before.

"Ahh…Inu…YASHA…"

He completely filled her now. He was in full motion. First, he began his flow with slow strokes. Then, he picked up the pace by pushing into her roughly before he thrusts relentlessly.

The pain slowly dulled into a low hum of pleasure. Kagome moaned. She can feel him sliding in and out of her. She just felt too good. The friction was too much for them to take all in one setting. When she sat up, Inuyasha pushed her back down while gripping her neck.

This beast that was inside of him began to show his true colors. He was ruthless on how he approached this whole thing. Loud panting, grunting and moaning filled the thick night air. The young girl screamed at the feel of her first climax. It was so hard it made her cry.

Inuyasha came soon afterwards, filling her fully with his hot gushing seed.

Silence followed.

Kagome lay there on the ground tiredly. Both of them reeked of blood, sweat and sex. What an intoxicating mix it could be to them.

Inuyasha licked his hand while he glared down at her. Kagome looked like she was about to cry again but instead, she scurried off.

'_How could you?'_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Part 3**_

**-0-0-0-**

It was about 2:32 a.m before Kagome returned to her room. She hoped that no one was awake. As soon as she reached the house, she checked to see if everyone was sleeping. They were. It was a relief for her. Everything felt so sore that she could hardly walk straight. She limped towards the bathroom and closed the door behind her as silently as she can.

Kagome reached over to the tub and turned the faucet on to let the hot water run. Every piece of article of clothing that she had left was covered in semen, dirt and some blood. She had to get rid of the evidence so she found a plastic back near by and placed the soiled clothes inside. She saw the trash can outside the bathroom window and threw the bag in there.

"Done…" she whispered. The tub was full. The steam from the hot water made patches of fog around the room. It created a relaxing environment for her. The tension she had began to wane. The water was too hot for her to sit in so she decided to wait until it would cool down some. Running the cold water in it some did help. Carefully, she dipped her toes of her right foot in for a test. It was fine.

"Ah…" she sighed in relief. The bar of soap was sitting near the corner of the porcelain tub. Unconsciously, she stared at it for a few minutes.

'Damn that Inuyasha…what has gotten into him?!' She kept reliving the moment that he ripped her clothes away from her body. He was so forceful and so controlling and yet, she did not do anything about it. Kagome went along with his demands.

Her shoulder stung. The skin of her shoulders had holes of the teeth marks that Inuyasha left behind. In some sick way, she thought of it as a parting gift.

The marks where still sore. Her areolas were swollen; there were teeth marks there also.

This all took Kagome back. She was beginning to become scared of him to the point that she did not want to even see him anymore. As she thought about it some more, she thought that it would be impossible to ignore him.

"Kagome…" a soft female voice asked behind the bathroom door.

"HUH!?" Kagome snapped back to reality.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course mother…why wouldn't be okay…" Kagome answered, she was on the brink of tears.

"It's really late, please get some rest. You have school tomorrow…" her mother told her.

"Okay…I will…just give me ten minutes…" Kagome picked up the soap and washed her skin a quickly as she can. She only made herself more tender by scrubbing.

After she rinsed off, she quickly dried up and gotten dressed in her pajamas. Her mother was standing by her doorway.

"Kagome…is there anything you want to tell me?"

The teen shook her head, "I'm just tired."

"Well, okay. I'll see you in the morning…" she walked away. She looked at her daughter very worriedly. In her eyes, Kagome was not alright. She figured that she leave it up to her to come tell her instead using the interrogation method.

Just like that, Kagome was out like a light as soon as her body hit the mattress. It was really a rough day for her and she wished that she can just forget about what happened. As much as she tried, that moment replayed itself in her dreams, almost like a movie. It was a very shocking thing for her, as the days would move on. It became settling to her, somewhat.

During the process to having a resolution, she began to accept the fact that Inuyasha had his way with her. It's almost as if she was asking for it all along. She did not understand that herself. All she knew at the time that it felt unbelievable. This curiosity slowly began to turn into some kind of craving.

There was no guarantee that she would avoid it completely. The best thing she for her right now was to stay away from him. It was her only choice.

Physically, she was stable. There were days and nights that she would concoct some fantasy between her and him. When she would lie in her bed at night and touch herself shamelessly. There doors would be closed and locked. The curtains were pulled together close. First it would start out with her fondling her breasts, they were soft and lithe. They were small yet so full that she was about to move them around the cooling and loving air against her.

Everything around her environment was irrelevant at the time. It was just her and her only aching, needing and wanting. She only thought about a certain half-demon and his golden eyes would look at her in a way that would let her know that he wanted her too. Just knowing the fact only made her hotter.

The sheets kissed her soft skin as she squirmed slightly. Her nipples hardened with her firm pinches. Curiosity took over. This gave her the chance to explore more. No one knew what she did behind closed doors except her. As she thought about it, she grew hungry for more. Her slender fingers traced her stomach and the outlining of her delicate body. Temptation grew and grew and grew…

She felt so exposed, even in the dark but she did not mind. The more exposed she was, the better. A soft moan escaped her lips when she slid her fingers inside of her moist folds. Her walls seemed to swell and throb eagerly to engulf her fingers. Her sex began to emit warm secretions as her fingers delved inside of her. This is what she wanted but not quite. She did not want fingers; she wanted something huger and thicker.

An image of the hanyou appeared in her mind once again. This helped a great deal. She would imagine him taking her over him, beneath him, and everywhere. It felt as if he's fucking her right then and there

"Inuyasha…" she whimpered quietly. A rosy blushed appeared on her face as soon as she went in a little deeper. Her other hand still squeezing her breasts. This would last almost the whole night.

_**The next day…**_

"I'll see you all later." Kagome waved goodbye to everyone in the household before she walked out the door.

"Kagome?" her mother caught her before she left.

"Yes?"

"Dear, I've been worried about you. You seem rather distant…are you sure there is nothing going on?" her mother's eyes grew slightly saddened with sympathy.

Kagome answered in broken phrases, "What makes you say that…I'm just fine. There's nothing going one with me. You shouldn't worry too much. I'm just fine. Trust me."

"But sweetie--"

Kagome ran down the street before her mother had the chance to say anything else, "I'm late for school, I'll talk to you later. Have a good day." she rushed off.

Her mother looked after her, still holding that look of concern.

Kagome turned her head to look back before she looked straight ahead, "That was too damn close…" Surely she kept everything under wraps but she had the feeling that she would not get away that easily. She had to be careful.

A shadowy figure dashed right past her and hid in the bushes.

"Hmm?" Kagome blinked when she noticed it. She turned back to her path, "Strange…"

**-0-0-0-**

Today's school hours seemed to drag. During her classes, Kagome squirmed and wiggled in her seats continuously feeling extremely uncomfortable. There was an undying sensation near her groin that's in a need for titillation. She waited for the last bell before she would scurry off into the bathroom.

She checked to see if anyone else is inside. So far there was nobody. She had to do this quick before somebody else walks inside and catch her. Kagome threw herself against the cold tile walls and pulled down her panties roughly. They were dangling by her ankles before she kicked them off. The cool air hit her bare bottom. She relished the moist feeling between her legs when she rubbed her thighs together.

Just like that, she slid her fingers inside of her swollen warmth. All she wanted was to come. She was frustrated and tired for the past few days because she cannot find Inuyasha anywhere. She wanted him in her again and more. She remembered how his thick hardness would slide in and out of every time he thrusts.

"OH YES…YES!!" she cried. She continued to grunt and whine. Outside in the halls, people can hear that very loud and clear. Some murmurs of curiosity surrounded the area.

Kagome still had the nerve to violently thrash herself against the wall impatiently while waiting for her arrival. Just a few more seconds. Her fingers tangled themselves in her hair as she released all that she had. After she saw what she did, she felt shame and embarrassment. She slowly grabbed some tissue and wiped up the mess she left behind.

It was getting late from what she can tell. Kagome straightened herself out and walked out the bathroom casually as if nothing happened. By that time she got out, most of the students left already. She was such in a rush to go home that she forgot to put on her underwear which was still in the bathroom at the school. That was just as embarrassing because she had to hold her skirt down as much as she can to keep anyone from seeing her from underneath. She somehow succeeded as she ran to the front door of her home.

Everyone was out shopping for the day.

"What a relief…?" she sighed. When she closed the door, some of the lights were on for some reason. For a moment, she thought a burglar had broken into the house.

"Hello…" Kagome trembled softly. When she reached to the bottom of the stairs, the light from her room was dimly lit. "Hello…" she spoke with a little more courage now. She grabbed the hardest thing she can find as a weapon and crept upstairs. As the floor creaked underneath her, heavy panting can be heard along with that.

She held the object in her hand as tightly as she can before she reached to the top. She clutched her eyes tightly as she prepared herself to go in.

"Here…goes…nothing…" Kagome began to strain.

* * *

_I would like to thank you all who have reviewed. **-smiles-** I had to edit some because of this site. To look at the unedited version of this, go to my Aff (dot) net account that's linked on my profile. I'll try to improve on this story as time goes on. For now on, let me know what you think. Please Review_


	4. NOTE

This is kind of tough for me to say but I have decided to discontinue all of my fanfics. Throughout the course of these past months, I've sort of lost my passion to write. As of matter of fact, I've just stopped writing stories altogether. It feels like I've lost my spark.

I've really appreciate all of the kind words that you readers have for my stories. They are really inspiring.

There are other reasons I stopped writing as well, mostly it has to do with personal things and such.

I'll probably start writing again someday, probably sooner than later. But at this time, it feels like I have to move on to other things and leave writing behind, for now.

If anyone would like to still have contact with me, my email and homepage is listed on my profile.

Thank you all of my lovely readers.

Peace and take care.


End file.
